coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1961
Events and Elsie row in the Street]] *4th January - Ken Barlow holds a student rally in his house. Arnold Tanner visits his family for the first time in fifteen years - to get a divorce. *6th January - Ken Barlow and Susan Cunningham go on a student march. First appearance of Dot Greenhalgh. *11th January - Harry Hewitt takes Concepta Riley to the Bus Depot Dance. *12th January - Eunice Cole dies shortly after her illegitimate son Ramsay Clegg visits her. Ramsay's half-brother Norris blames him for his mother's death. *13th January - Beattie Pearson checks on Albert Tatlock after he is found collapsed in his house. This is Beattie's first appearance. *18th January - First appearance of Doreen Lostock. *25th January - First appearance of Len Fairclough. *27th January - Billy Walker returns from National Service. This is his first appearance in the series. Emily Nugent (later Bishop) debuts in the same episode, but is credited as "Miss Nugent" until 1969. *1st February - The residents seek refuge in the Glad Tidings Mission Hall when a gas main explodes in a nearby street. *8th February - First appearance of Alf Roberts. *1st March - Ena Sharples goes to the Town Hall to complain and sees a notice about the proposed demolition of Coronation Street. *6th March - Ena Sharples looks after her grandson Colin Lomax for the day. (Colin was played by David Jones, later better known as Davy Jones of The Monkees.) *13th March - Joan Walker marries Gordon Davies at St. Thomas's Church. *22nd March - The residents are told that Coronation Terrace is to be demolished, not Coronation Street. *29th March - Lucille Hewitt returns for good from the orphanage to live at No.7. *3rd April - The residents go on an Easter trip to Windermere. *5th April - Elsie Tanner arranges the sale of 9 Coronation Street to daughter and son-in-law Linda and Ivan Cheveski. *10th April - Ivan Cheveski begins work as the cellarman at the Rovers. *11th April - Shirley Armitage is born. *12th April - Ivan Cheveski buys No.9 and moves in with wife Linda. Cathy Matthews is born. *17th April - Evicted from the Vestry, Ena Sharples moves in with a reluctant Martha Longhurst. *24th April - Jed Stone, an "acquaintance" of Dennis Tanner from his borstal days, turns up on the Street wanting help with a job he is planning (First appearance of the character). *3rd May - Reinstalled as caretaker of the Mission of Glad Tidings, Ena Sharples moves back to the Vestry. *8th May - Harry Hewitt's sister and housekeeper Alice Burgess tells him that she's leaving to take up a paid position. He's angry as this means that Lucille will have to go back to the orphanage. *10th May - David Barlow breaks his ankle during his debut match with the first team for Weatherfield County FC. *17th May - Ken Barlow brings elder girlfriend Marian Lund back home for tea. Mother Ida is relieved that she isn't interested in marriage. *22nd May - The residents go to Blackpool. Harry Hewitt proposes to Concepta Riley and she accepts. Scenes recorded in Blackpool are the series' first location filming. *29th May - Elsie Tanner and Arnold Tanner are now officially divorced. *7th June - Ken Barlow finds out that the woman he has been seeing, Marian Lund, has got engaged to a university lecturer. *12th June - Paul Cheveski is born to Linda and Ivan Cheveski. *19th June - A London second division football club offers Weatherfield County FC £1,000 to transfer player David Barlow. *3rd July - Emily Nugent moves her stock from her failing baby linen shop to Leonard Swindley's haberdashers as they combine their businesses. Swindley's assistant, Miss Pemberton, walks out in protest after declaring her love for him. *5th July - Billy Walker is offered a job in Chiswick as his parents go on holiday to Torquay, not realising that they will be losing their son. *12th July - Doreen Lostock begins working for Leonard Swindley in his shop Swindley's Draperies. *17th July - Leo and Mario Bonarti have their grand opening of their cafe on Rosamund Street but Ena Sharples boycotts the event as she doesn’t want to eat "Italian muck". *24th July - Ken Barlow receives his degree results: 2nd class honours in English and History. *2nd August - Billy Walker leaves Weatherfield for a new job in London. *7th August - Albert Tatlock's niece Valerie calls on him to tell him that her family are moving to Glasgow and to ask if she can stay with him (First appearance of the character). *16th August - Frank Barlow is promoted at the Post Office while Ken Barlow takes Valerie Tatlock out for the first time. *21st August - Emily Nugent's father James Nugent calls on a surprised Leonard Swindley to find out what his intentions towards his daughter are. *30th August - Paul Cheveski is christened. *11th September - Ida Barlow is knocked down and killed by a bus on Gray Street. *13th September - Ida Barlow's funeral takes place. *18th September - Len Fairclough is visited by his old navy pal Bill Gregory. *27th September - Harry Hewitt gets taken on a drunken stag night by Len Fairclough on the eve of his wedding to Concepta Riley. *2nd October - Harry Hewitt and Concepta Riley are married. Elsie Tanner is introduced to Bill Gregory. *4th October - Londoner Nona Willis leaves her job at the Rovers as she can't understand the customers' accents. *7th October - Eileen Grimshaw is born. *16th October - The Street residents go on a coach trip to see the Blackpool illuminations. Ena Sharples gets left behind by mistake. *18th October - Doreen Lostock begins work at the Rovers. Norman Dobson and Phil Braithwaite become lodgers in the Corner Shop flat. *30th October - Town Hall clerks Phil Braithwaite and Norman Dobson move into the Corner Shop flat. *8th November - Elsie Tanner confronts Ena Sharples in a stand-up row in the middle of the Street over a poison pen letter she has received. *13th November - Elsie Tanner finds out that a poison pen letter she publicly accused Ena Sharples of writing was actually written by Norah Dawson. *15th November - Ivan and Linda Cheveski decide to move to Canada. *22nd November - Christine Hardman sees Ken Barlow at Piccadilly Station on his way to London to escape the pressures of home life with his father Frank. Christine convinces Ken to stay in Weatherfield. *27th November - Ena Sharples walks out of her job at the Mission of Glad Tidings when Leonard Swindley warns her about frequenting the Rovers. *6th December - Ivan and Linda Cheveski and their son Paul emigrate to Canada. *11th December - Ken Barlow starts teaching at Bessie Street School. *27th December - Annie Walker bars Dennis Tanner from the Rovers after finding £20 missing from the till. See also *Coronation Street in 1961 *Category:1961 episodes External links *1961 at Wikipedia Category:1961